youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The King (the other one)
The King (Legal Name: The King) rules with an iron fist open hand filled with sugar cookies over the land of Eb, or as it is commonly known: Vancouver. While not nearly as random as his hyrulian counterpart, he more than makes up for it with his asinine decision making and ineptitude at basically anything remotely physical. Personality It is hard to say what his personality is, other than being hungrier than a ravenous Yoshi or even Winnie the Pooh. On the other hand, he is easily bored which results in him wasting taxpayer money for the most inane things such as a crappy troubadour band or a chicken dinner, which he forces everyone to watch him eat. He has been known to declare himself to be the king. He does this so often, it is debated whether it is his catchphrase, or in some people’s eyes, the only four words he knows. (I am the King!) Rise to Power In the land of Eb, he was born with a fully grown white beard into the King family, to his parents Mr. Jeremy King and Mrs. Jessica King. However, due to a mistake at the local town clerk, though no fault of the parents, his actual name was dubbed as: The King. With that, he had spent his childhood being called by a profession, to the point of declaring to one day become king at the school's show and tell. Of course the townspeople were so stupid as inbred peasants, they decided to go along with it and have him ascend to an actual throne, which was made out of a blanket-fort. During this time, the line of King Burt Reynolds had ended with the death of a knockoff burger king named Raven (or possibly legally changed his name to: First Name "The", Last Name "King"). Not counting the rule of Jason Farmer Statham, When he became of age, his parents mysteriously died of mysterious circumstances, of course which The King was in no way involved in; no siree. Days later, the townspeople had crowned him king and he reigned forever more in the land of Eb. Royal Pastimes and Hobbies Likes * Eating * Eating in front of people while not allowing them to even have anything. * Competitive Eating * Extreme Napping * Sitting on his throne * Sitting on his throne while saying how things bore him * Being a load to bear for his page and court minstrel * Getting usurped by traitors or random bandits * Having the dumbass in distress syndrome * Taking credit for his page's work * Playing the gullible idiot to ________'s scheme of the week. * Getting angry at his minstrel. * Any / all of the above Dislikes * Not eating * Not eating in front of people * Not sitting on his throne * Being a responsible king * Not Napping * A witch that casts spells (he won't say which witch is which) Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Old Category:Canadians Category:RISD